


pretty boy(s)(?)

by Rebldomakr



Series: good vibes only [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Billy Lives, Dom/sub, Fucked Up Billy Hargrove, Is billy a serial killer? unconfirmed, M/M, Murder Kink, Serial Killer Kink, Steve's fucked up for Billy, blowjob, post-season 3, romantic, think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: “Holy fuck, Billy.” Steve turns himself around and shoves at Billy’s chest. His – boyfriend? – friend barely moves, just laughing again. “Be quiet. Oh my fucking God. My parents- how did you even get in here?”“I snuck in through the window. Your parents really need to start locking them. Hearing about the guy breaking into people’s houses these days?” Billy teases.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: good vibes only [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	pretty boy(s)(?)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

Steve leans back, hands on the counter, and lifts himself up until his ass is perched on the granite top – all while his mother wanders around the kitchen, singing softly under her breath some old song that her own mom used to sing all the time, according to her, and adds all the right seasonings to her big pot of tomato sauce. She loves cooking, when she’s home, and usually he ends up helping or, at least, watching.

The distance between them doesn’t seem so great when she’s home. Same with his dad, who is in the dining room reading the paper as the smell of dinner slowly being to spread throughout the whole house.

“What have you been up to, sweetheart?” She asks.

_“What have you been up to, bitch?”_

He shrugs.

“Nothing much,” He says. “Since the whole mall thing—”

“Oh, dear, yes,” She sighs. “Dad’s been talking up and down about it, you know. Such a shame, for them, but he’s excited about his chance to build it up,”

_“That’s a good boy. Daddy’s boy, daddy’s favorite boy.”_

“He bought it out, right?” Steve holds his hand out to take the rest of the chocolate bar in her hands, as she only dropped just a small piece into the sauce. Her own secret touch to the sauce, to make it a little less acidic.

His mom hands it to him.

He chews on the side.

“How about your old girl?” His mom dunks her spoon into the large pot and stirs. “What was her name? Nancy?

_“I’m better than that bitch. You fucking know it.”_

“Nancy Wheeler,” Steve says. “Nothing, really. We’re kind of friends still, but not really. I, uh, I’ve been hanging out around Billy Hargrove,”

“I don’t know that name. Hargrove?” She hums then shrugs. “Names mean hardly anything these days, don’t they? Not as big of a deal as it was back in my day. Oh, goodness, sweetheart, can you run to the cellar for me? I don’t have enough noodles here. I hope I still have some left down there…”

Steve slides off of the counter and blows air out of his nose, chocolate bar hanging from his mouth. The wrapper begins to slide off, but he catches it before it does with his hand.

Down to the cellar – where his mom stuffs all of her jarred fruits and pickles and whatever else she does all the damn time. There’s a bag of potatoes leaning up against the wall when he opens up the door to the cellar stairs. Deep inside, by the half-filled home bar that hasn’t been touched or stocked up by anyone but Steve for a year now, there’s a freezer and the old fridge.

He jumps down the stairs and makes it to the rows of shelves, only partially filled. When he was a kid, it was always full. His mom always took the extras around the neighborhood before anything spoiled, or gifted them to his old babysitters alongside their pay. She isn’t around as much as she used to be, though, so.

Steve grabs a jar filled with dried spaghetti noodles that couldn’t be too old, she made it last time they were home only two months ago. They were still in good shape. Probably.

He’s about to head back upstairs when a hand shoots out of the shadows and slaps over his mouth. He gets pulled back, up against a solid chest, and he almost screams until he smells the overpriced-and-still-cheap cologne that Billy always wears.

“Goddamn baby boy, gettin’ spookish?” Billy bites at Steve’s earlobe, slowly dragging his hand from the boy’s mouth.

“Holy **fuck** , Billy.” Steve turns himself around and shoves at Billy’s chest. His – boyfriend? – friend barely moves, just laughing again. “Be quiet. Oh my fucking God. My parents- how did you even get in here?”

“I snuck in through the window. Your parents really need to start locking them. Hearing about the guy breaking into people’s houses these days?” Billy teases.

“Yeah, in fucking California. Weirdo.” Steve shoves again, or he moves to, but Billy’s hand wraps around his wrist and he gets pulled in close enough for a kiss to be taken.

It’s just a slam of mouths, not even any filthy tongue or that gross spit-thing that Billy does, but the kiss doesn’t have anywhere to go when Steve’s mom yells out for him above them both.

“God,” Billy groans, stepping back. “You gonna let me hit it tonight?”

“Like you’d listen if I said no,” Steve says.

“Well, duh. That makes it a different kind of game, kiddo.” Billy winks.

Steve kisses him again before finally heading back upstairs, to hand his mom the jar of noodles.

After dinner – Steve’s dad talks business then asks if Steve’s allowance is still working, if he needs more, and Steve tells him that he’s working at the Family Video now and it’s alright for now, and Steve’s mom suggests that he come with them for his dad’s trip to New York City next month, but he says no, because he can’t just leave work, and she coos and tells him he’s got his dad’s work ethic, and his dad tells him that the keys to his new car are hanging in the garage before he clears off his plate and heads upstairs for bed – Steve grabs a bag of chips from the kitchen cupboard and goes straight upstairs, to his room.

He tosses the chips right into Billy’s hands, from where he’s sitting on Steve’s bed. He doesn’t bother to ask how in the Hell the man managed to sneak around the house so effortlessly. It’s a little easier to just, not think about how Billy has the weird skills he has.

“Sticky fingers.” Billy rips open the bag. “Fuck. I’m so fucking bored.” He crams his hand into the bag and pulls out a fistful of chips, which he then, of course, crams into his mouth. “Hopper’s been patrolling town a lot. I couldn’t even get into anything on Cherry,”

“Did you try Rosewood?” Steve asks.

“Fuck no. The Carpenter’s got a new fucking dog, thing’s noisy as fuck, can’t even shut it up before it sees me,” Billy complains.

Steve throws himself onto the bed and stretches. His stomach’s full of food and he’s feeling, actually, a little drowsy. Maybe he could have Billy fuck him to sleep, tonight, even though he really doesn’t like trying to have sex when his parents are home. He gets too long. Billy likes him screaming too fucking much.

“You do anything tonight?” Steve asks.

“Not really. It was just a stray cat downtown before I came over,” Billy says. “I fucked around, though, almost got seen. I’m going to lose it before I finally get something in again,”

Steve rolls out, maneuvering himself around just enough until he’s able to grab onto Billy’s thighs. “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

Like wanting is ever needed before he offers any of himself up to Billy.

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Billy tosses the chips somewhere, probably spilling whatever is left everywhere, and his greasy chips cup Steve’s face. Dips his thumbs into Steve’s mouth and forces it open, spreading out a smile, and he laughs.

Billy gets his cock out and pushes it right into Steve’s mouth.

It fills up and Steve gags when the head grazes against the start of his neck, pushing in too deep too soon because, yeah, even now, he’s got a fairly strong gag reflex. At least Billy loves it when he gags, loves it when he can pretend every time in Steve’s first time, so that’s also kind of why he doesn’t try training it out, really, or even learn how to do this any better. Billy prefers an amateur mouth, even if it’s desperately amateur.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Billy says as Steve shoves his mouth further down and he gags, drooling and eyes beginning to water. “Oh, fuck, that’s hot. Good boy—no, listen, babe, fuck, **listen** , okay? Been thinking. Maybe we should play around together, you know? Something- something fun, with us, not just me. Not just me sharing. Like, uh **talking** and- fuck yeah, baby, that’s good. Good boy,”

Steve moans and Billy’s hands reposition, grabbing onto his head, and shoving him down. He gags, bad, and his eyes water like he’s crying – he totally isn’t, okay – and his stomach rolls like he’s about to puke. Then Billy just pulls him right off, grabbing his cock with his ring-dipped hand and smearing his precum on his palm before beginning to fist it.

“Keep that mouth open baby,” Billy grunts. Splatters his come right over Steve’s face, but it’s a small burst – probably because they did just fuck this morning, cramped in the back room of Family Video, with Steve’s legs thrown up over Billy’s shoulders while he got fucked on a flimsy plastic table.

He makes sure to whimper, like Billy likes, when it heats up his face.

Billy uses his hand to smear it around, rubbing his come into Steve’s face with his eye-water – not tears, fuck you – and snot and—gross. Steve hadn’t even realized his nose had run, but of course it did. Always did, when Billy gagged him like that.

“You need to last longer when you fuck my mouth,” Steve mutters, voice hoarse.

“But baby, how can I?” Billy rolls his eyes. “Got such a pretty damn mouth. It’s, like, heaven. Meant to get fucked. Wait, no. It’s like Hell. Fuck yeah!” He laughs.

Steve snorts, and sits up. He wraps his arms round Billy’s shoulders and leans in, rubbing his drying cheek against Billy’s forehead. He just gets a hand smacking, like a tease, on his ass.

“You said, us playing together?” He asks.

“Yeah. Like, us, finding some pretty boy—”

“I thought I’m your pretty boy,” Steve says.

“You’re my prettiest boy,” Billy corrects him. He pulls Steve in properly, sitting him right on his thigh. “But, like, a pretty boy. Like, a real pretty boy. A real fucking fag. We could have fun with him, fuck him, maybe carve him up in a bit,”

“I’m squeamish,” Steve says. Squeamish to Billy, at least. They both already know this.

“Yeah, yeah.” Billy nods. “But, like, I’d even let you pick them out, baby. You’re my baby, but they- they could be our baby. At least for a little bit,”

“Our baby?” Steve laughs. “You have in someone in mind, I bet,”

Billy just grins because he **totally** does. He’s an asshole like that. “You’d like him,” He says. “I saw him today in town. He’s a bit young, but, that makes it hotter. We could train him to be the perfect bitch for us. He could keep you company, too, and me, whenever we aren’t with each other, and be our plaything when we’re together…”

“How do I know you’re not just trying to replace me?” Steve challenges.

“I wouldn’t **ever**.” Billy shakes his head, looking like he’s going to make that growly noise with his chest – the noise he makes when he’s angry and, yeah, it’s hot when he does. “You’re my sweetest damn boy, Stevie sweetheart, but I’m not sweet. You deserve someone sweet,”

“I could,” Steve sighs out. “I guess. If I like this one, that you’re talking about. You touch him yet?”

“Not gonna start it without you, baby,” Billy says. “You know—last summer, when It was still in me…It talked about him, a lot. It fucked him, you know, in its own way. It knocked him up. Maybe we’d be able to knock him up. Could make ourselves a couple mini me’s. Have a family…”

“A family?” Steve asks. “Fuck, Billy. Where do you get this shit?”

“I have an awesome imagination,” Billy says. “Come on, baby, what do you say?”

“Said I’ll think about it,” Steve pretends like it’s a chore to agree, like he isn’t at least a little curious. “Who is it, then?”

“Will Byers.”

**Author's Note:**

> me? avoiding shit I should be doing??? more likely than you think!!
> 
> anyways, back again with the serial killer kink! more warm up, I think, I hope - hopefullllyyy I'll get all my shit done and soon I'll have something REALLY actually good up!!
> 
> Love y'all <3


End file.
